


“It’s three in the morning.” + “You don’t see me.”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Internet Friends, M/M, Sharing a Bed, first in-person meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco and Harry meet for the first time in person when Draco needs a place to stay for the night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113216
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	“It’s three in the morning.” + “You don’t see me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my Tumblr prompt fics, I'm so glad I've finally all uploaded them here as well.
> 
> [How to make your own Gisbert](http://build-a-diy.tumblr.com/post/60084351985/8-foot-giant-squid-pillow-youll-need-2-yards)

Harry felt like he had fallen asleep barely five minutes ago when he was woken up by the custom ringtone he had chosen for Draco.

“What?” he said as he picked up the call. It was almost three am and he hadn’t even gotten two hours of sleep yet, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again for a while anyway so he might as well talk to Draco.

“Can you come get me from the bus station close to your flat?” Draco asked. Harry was suddenly wide awake again.

“What? What are you doing at the bus station? **It’s three in the morning!** ”

Draco sighed. “I know this is kind of sudden and I will take the first bus in the morning to get out of your hair again, but I needed to get out of my flat and you’re the first person I thought of. Can I stay at your place? It’s only for the night, I promise.”

“No, it’s okay, you can stay as long as you need to,” Harry hurried to say. “I was just wondering _why_ you’re there, but I think you can better tell me that over a mug of hot chocolate. I’ll come get you, give me ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Harry. It means a lot.”

Seven minutes later, Harry had reached the bus stop, wrapped in his warmest coat. He hated winter nights, so Draco better appreciated his rescue. He couldn’t see Draco anywhere, though, the only person at the bus stop was a tall figure wrapped in an expensive looking coat, who looked like they were modelling for some kind of high-fashion magazine.

He turned away from the person to get a little more privacy and pulled out his phone. Draco picked up after the second ring.

“Harry?” he asked.

“Yeah… it’s just… I don’t see you?”

“What do you mean, **_you don’t see me_**? I’m the only one at this godforsaken bus stop and I’m standing right under the streetlight, how can you not see me?”

“Oh,” Harry said before he could supress his surprise. He hadn’t met Draco in person before, so he’d only had the few selfies Draco had sent him and their handful of Skype calls as a reference and the person in the fashionable coat, who was apparently Draco, didn’t look anything like the image of Draco he had in his head.

“Yes, _oh_. Now come get me, I’m cold.”

“Of course, your highness,” Harry said.

“Fuck off,” Draco replied just before Harry ended the call.

Harry put his phone back in his pocket and then turned around again and approached Draco.

“Hey,” he said when he stepped into the range of the streetlight. Draco turned around and when Harry saw his face, he instantly recognized him. His high cheekbones and grey eyes were unmistakable.

“Hey,” Draco replied. “Thank you for coming, again. I know this is out of the blue but-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry interrupted him. “And now come on, I’m starting to get cold as well.”

When they were back in Harry’s flat, Harry led Draco to the kitchen and pushed him down on the chair closest to the heater to warm up.

“Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?” he asked.

“You know, someone once bragged about their hot chocolate making skills, _best hot chocolate this side of the ocean_ I believe they said. I think it’s time I verify that.”

“All right,” Harry said with a smile. He had indeed told Draco that once, but he hadn’t expected him to remember it.

Ten minutes later he handed his favourite mug to Draco. It was filled to the brim with hot chocolate, whipped cream and tiny marshmallows.

“Well, it looks decent,” Draco said with a raised eyebrow and took a small sip. If Harry hadn’t watched his reaction so closely, he probably wouldn’t have caught the surprise that appeared on Draco’s face for a fraction of a second before he smoothed out his expression again. “The taste is acceptable, too.”

Harry smiled brightly. They had only just met in person, but he knew from their endless text conversations that an _acceptable_ from Draco was as close to a compliment as he would get.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I had a nightmare,” Draco said about ten minutes later, his gaze fixed on the mug in his hand.

All thoughts of returning to bed and leaving Draco to his own devices disappeared from Harry’s mind for the time being and he nodded to show Draco he was listening.

“I already had trouble falling asleep, even with my noise-cancelling headphones on because my roommates were having a very bass-heavy party so when I woke up again just two hours later and the party was still in full swing, I knew I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again and needed to get out of there. And as I told you, you were the first one I thought of who I knew lived reasonably close.”

“Do you want to talk about any of it, the nightmare, your roommates?” Harry asked when it looked like Draco didn’t want to add anything else. “Someone once told me I was a great person to rant to.”

Draco gave a short laugh. “No, but thank you. Maybe in the morning but right now I’d rather sleep.”

“Of course.” Harry definitely supported that preference. “You could sleep on the couch but if you don’t mind sharing with Gisbert and me, there’s also plenty of space in my bed.”

“Are you sure Gisbert doesn’t mind sharing? He seems like the kind to really stretch out during the night.”

“Like every self-respecting cuddly squid, Gisbert loves everything to do with hugging so he definitely won’t mind.”

“All right, then. If you would lead the way, Mr Potter?”

Harry chuckled. “It’s weird hearing you say that out loud.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t happen again. It works much better in text,” Draco said.

“If you say so.”

Harry led Draco through the short corridor and into his bedroom.

“Make yourself at home, or well, as much as that is possible for you among my plebeian furniture.”

“I’ll survive,” Draco said and sat down on the bed next to Gisbert. “Do you have pyjamas I could wear?”

“Here,” Harry said and threw the set he had just pulled out of the wardrobe at him. “They’re probably a bit short on you, though, you’re a giant.”

“No, you’re just pint-sized.”

Harry fake gasped. “Take that back.”

Draco shrugged. “It’s the truth. The sooner you accept it, the better. And now turn around so I can change.”

Harry did and used the opportunity to get changed back into his pyjamas as well. By the time he turned around again, Draco was already lying in bed, his arms wrapped around Gisbert.

Harry lay down on the other side of Gisbert and curled up on his side facing Draco. “Good night, Draco.”

“Good night, Harry.”

Harry woke up much later than usual the next morning but beside him Draco was still asleep and still clinging to Gisbert. Harry smiled fondly at him and then got up to make breakfast.

By the time he heard noises from the direction of his bedroom, the food was almost done, so Harry quickly finished it up and went to check up on Draco only to almost run into him in the hallway.

“Draco,” Harry said startled. “Do you already want to leave again?”

For a few seconds Draco only stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he blinked once, twice and said, “Yes. I wouldn’t want to encroach on your space any longer.”

“Draco,” Harry said and loosely wrapped his hand around Draco’s wrist. “You’re not encroaching on my space or anything like that. I like having you here, you don’t have to leave on my account.”

Draco looked at Harry for long seconds, most likely to see if Harry really meant what he said. Harry let him. He had been around enough people whose hospitality and politeness were only for show to know it was sometimes hard to tell whether an offer was genuine.

“I’ll stay for breakfast,” Draco finally decided.

A bright smile spread on Harry’s face. “Thank you.”

“My friends are wondering where I am,” Draco said when he checked his phone after they’d had lunch together. “Should I send them a picture of you?”

“Why don’t you send them one of us together,” Harry proposed.

Draco huffed, probably because he didn’t want to admit that was a good idea but leaned towards Harry so he could get both of them into the shot.

“I should still leave now, though, I’m sure they’ll demand I come home and give them all the details in a few minutes.”

“All right,” Harry said easily. Draco had already stayed much longer than he had said he would so Harry wouldn’t complain. “Can we meet up again soon?”

“Sure. Just maybe not in the middle of the night. Do you have time next weekend?”

Five minutes later, Draco walked out of Harry’s flat again and Harry watched him leave with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait for the weekend to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
